koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Falco
Falco (ファルコ) is the venerable general of the Celestial Emperor army. When Rin and Rui were infants, Falco was goaded by Jako to kill Rin. When the infant Rin smiled at him, Falco could not bring himself to kill the unwanted princess. He instead took her to an elderly couple so that she could be raised as a normal child. Years later, Falco stopped Raoh's army in front of one of his people's villages. The army threatened to eliminate every villager present, regardless if he fought to protect them. Rather than sacrifice the lives of many, Falco chopped off his own right leg as an offering to appease Raoh. The Fist King appreciated the selfless act and redirected his army's march elsewhere. Falco wanted to kill the one responsible for inviting disaster to their people (Jako), but he relented when he saw his mother's tears. Although he despised Jako, Falco obeyed his commands to protect the Celestial Emperor's legacy. He slaughtered hundreds at Jako's command and struck down any who stood against them. He is ordered to destroy the Hokuto army, eventually realizing that Rin is the resistance's true leader. The crazed Jako later orders him to stop Kenshiro's approach to their main keep. When Falco tires against Kenshiro's might, two of Jako's assassins fire iron arrows at him. When he learns that Jako placed both princesses in danger, Falco finally finds his reason to kill Jako, ending the tyrant's life. He hadn't fully recovered from his injuries, yet Falco decides to head to Shura before Kenshiro in order to save Rin. He is thoroughly beaten by a nameless resident of the island. Kenshiro arrives and presses select pressure points to revive him, allowing Falco the opportunity to protect his pride. Falco regrets leaving his technique without a successor until a messenger bird arrives with news of his lover giving birth to a son. Pleased to know that his life and martial art will not be forgotten, Falco quietly breathes his last in Kenshiro's arms. Quotes *"As the successor to Gento Koken, I cannot retreat!" *"In all my fights, nobody has ever managed to scratch me." *"There is nobody alive that can withstand the fury of my fists!" *"I look to finish every fight perosnally." *"The Celestial Emperor is angry..." Gameplay Moveset Techniques *''Ha no Rin'' (Destruction Ring) - Falco gathers energy by spinning his right arm in a circular manner before shooting an explosive blast of energy from the circle at enemies. *''Gento Koretsu Kyaku'' - Falco assumes a stance then does a straight kick, before rapidly kicking then finishing with a kick that shoots a ball of energy forward. *''Gento Hakuka Dan'' - Falco charges forward while doing a slash with his right hand. *''Shou no Rin'' (Charge Ring) - One of his legendary techniques. Gathers energy into both arms and shapes the energy into a ring. He hurls two rings of energy forward. Uses this technique against Kenshiro within the original series. *''Tensho Bu''- Falco jumps into the air and creates a circle that cuts his enemies below him before finishing by pushing his left hand to explode the ring. *''Metto Kosei Jin'' - Falco freezes the ground around him to trap his opponent then smashes it to kill his opponent. *''Oukou Setsuzan'' (Golden Light Pagoda Slash) - Falco does an uppercut then creates a sword of energy to swing it to the right, cutting his opponent's life cells. In the manga, Falco used this to conclude his final fight against the Nameless Shura. Fighting Style Gento Kouken is a two thousand year martial art, formerly known in past generations to be the "third constellation" beside the Hokuto and Nanto styles. It is a style invented primarily to protect the Celestial Emperor from any threat. Focused on the direct utilization of qi, users can manipulate their internal flow of life force and augment it to their fighting aura surrounding their bodies, and the energy that emanates is fine enough to act like water and interact with matter at the molecular level, allowing users to slice, freeze, or vaporize their opponents instantaneously. Normal people can often see the act as a flash of light emanating from the practitioner's fists. Due to their similarities it has been called a related branch of the Hokuto Shinken style. Testuo Hara said that Falco is one of his favorite characters in the series. Hisashi Koinuma remarks that the development team listened closely to Hara's suggestions and criticism, making him as close as possible to Hara's image of the character. Falco's fighting style allows him a variety of ranged options, including area of effect and projectile attacks to assault foes from nearly any range and attack large crowds with many degrees of pacing and effect. Strong Attacks of his gameplay allow him to charge and power up the attack dependent on the string executed, at a cost of one stock of the Aura gauge. Due to this, it is advised to know when to execute his most powerful attacks, including when to recharge the Aura gauge and knowing who is being fought, to prevent overspending his Aura. Gallery Falco-concept.jpg|Concept artwork Falco-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters